swordartonlinefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rika Shinozaki/Galería
Diseños del personaje Archivo:Lisbeth LN.png|Diseño original hecho por abec para Sword Art Online Volumen 2. Archivo:Early Lisbeth.png|Diseño para el Material Edition 2: Early Characters. Archivo:Lisbeth ACD 1.png|Diseño hecho por Adachi Shingo para el anime de SAO. Archivo:Lisbeth ACD 2.png|Diseño hecho por Adachi Shingo para el anime de SAO. Archivo:Lisbeth ACD 3.png|Diseño de caras hecho por Adachi Shingo para el anime de SAO. Archivo:Lisbeth SAO 2.jpg|Diseño hecho por Adachi Shingo para el anime de GGO. Archivo:Lisbeth IM.jpg|Diseño para Sword Art Online: Infinity Moment. Lisbeth-Hollow Fragments.png|Lisbeth en Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment LSLisbeth.png|Modelo para Sword Art Online: Lost Song Archivo:Sao-crg_03_cs1w1_1280x1280.jpg|Diseño especial en Sword Art Online: Code Register Lisbeth Hollow Realization.png|Diseño para Sword Art Online: Hollow Realization Novel ligera Arco Aincrad LisbethEdition.png Sound of Water, Sound of Hammer.png Sword Art Online Vol 02 - 004-005.jpg|Lisbeth con Kirito en la pelea con X'rphan el Wyrm Blanco Sword Art Online Vol 02 - 131.jpg Sword Art Online Vol 02 - 152.jpg|Kirito mostrando su habildad de Doble empuñadura a Lisbeth con su nueva espada. Arco Fairy Dance Sword Art Online 4 - 281.jpg|Keiko y Rika hablando sobre la relacion de Kazuto y Asunap. Arco Phantom Bullet Vol 06 - 004-005.png Calibur Vol 08 - 004-005.png Calibur SS illustration.png Vol 07 - 002-003.png Manga Girls_Ops_manga.png|Lisbeth con Silica y Lisbeth en un preview de Girls Ops GOCh4p35.png SAO Comic Anthology Page 2.jpg|Ilustración de SAO Comic Anthology por Yuuki Tatsuya. Anime Arco Aincrad Lisbeth_Opening.png|Lisbeth en un opening del anime. Lisbeth's cameo appearance.png|Cameo de Lisbeth en el episodio 1. SAO01.Lisbeth.png|Lisbeth durante el tutorial. Lisbeth teasing Asuna.png Lisbeth wishing Asuna luck.png Lisbeth lashing out at Kirito for breaking her sword.png Kirito and Lisbeth at the top of the west mountain.png Exhausted Lisbeth.png|Lisbeth estupefacta por la ideas inusuales de Kirito. Lisbeth throwing away the ingot.png Lisbeth_SAO.png|Avatar de SAO de Lisbeth. Lisbeth's confession.png|Lisbeth confesando sus sentimientos por Kirito. Asuna asking Lisbeth about her adventure.png Crying Lisbeth.png|Lisbeth deprimida. Lisbeth smiling.png|Lisbeth sonriendo. Fairy Dance Arc Rika.png|Shinozaki Rika (Lisbeth) en la vida real. Lizbeth's ALO Avatar.png|Avatar de Lisbeth en ALO. Extra Edition Rika and Keiko swimsuits EE.png Rika teasing Suguha.png Rika SAO Extra Edition.png SAOEE Girls.png SAOEE_Girls2.png Kirito explaining the quest.png Calibur RL Group.png ALO Group.png Kirito getting Klein to be quiet.png Mother's Rosario Lisbeth and Asuna talking about Zekken.png Lisbeth ALO.png The girls talking about Zekken.png Juegos Cartas LisbethEW5.png LisbethEW6.png LisbethEW62.png LisbethEW63.png LisbethEW64.png LisbethEW7.png LisbethEW72.png LisbethEW73.png LisbethEW74.png LisEW2014VDay.png LisbethEW76.png LisbethEW77.png LisbethEW78.png Infinity Moment/Hollow Fragment Lisbeth H-F Bed.png Lisbeth and Kirito in hot springs.png Lisbeth kissing Kirito on his cheek.png Cook Off in HF.png Lisbeth with a flower on her head.png HF Final Group Photo.png Extras Anime S1 Aincrad arc poster.png lisbeth1280x1024.jpg|Fondo de pantalla de Lisbeth Tw icon lisbeth01.png|Un icono de twitter de Lisbeth. Tw icon lisbeth02.png|Otro icono de twitter de Lisbeth. Tw icon lisbeth03.png|Otro icono de twitter de Lisbeth. twitter_dot01_lisbeth.gif|Icono punteado de twitter de Lisbeth. SAQFinal43.png Episode 7 End Card.png|Primer momento de Lisbeth como herrera. Chibi 10.png Lisbeth-Stamp.png SAO Winter illustration.png DBMV36.jpg|Rika con Keiko y Suguha en un poster de Dengeki Bunko magazine. Extraedition.png NyanType201208.jpg GsM201209.jpg Abec swimsuits at the beach.jpg Asuna-Lisbeth Outdoor Bath.png DBMagPoster2.jpg DengekiPS565.jpg Hollow fragment package.png Calibur Anime MainVisual.png Category:Galerías en:Lisbeth/Image Gallery